


Diary of on a day

by Yummiminsu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom
Genre: Homin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummiminsu/pseuds/Yummiminsu
Summary: De como el amor de Yunho y Changmin se vuelve real, su evolucion y su historia.Una historia construida a traves de los años, de las idas y venidas del destino.:)lean.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Se había despertado a mitad de la madrugada con una sensacion inquietante en el pecho, como cuando pasas un bocado de manera incorrecta y te lastima, le costaba respirar con normalidad, se sintió mareado y se incorporo en el colchon con prisa, luego todo giro a su alrededor y vomito. El sonido sordo del liquido chocando contra el suelo de madera le molesto los oidos, se sintió caliente, desorientado, le dolia del lado derecho de las costillas, el sabor a vino le quedo en el paladar y tuvo nuevas arcadas, aspiro con dificultad y con los ojos bañados en lagrimas por el esfuerzo de vomitar. Como pudo tomo el celular a su costado y apreto la tecla con el numero uno, tardo un rato en timbrar pero constestaron casi en seguida, la voz al otro lado del auricular le provoco tranquilidad casi al instante.

-¿Pasa algo?- sonaba adormilado, miro el reloj a un costado las dos y media de la madrugada

-Me siento mal- un silencio del otro lado un tanto prolongado que le hizo preguntarse si su interlocutor se habria dormido

-Voy allá- el alivio en el pecho se dio casi de manera inmediata, se disculpo de manera escueta y colgo, luego fue por una cubeta para limpiar el desastre.

Limpio todo con rapidez pero solo consiguio sentir nauseas renovadas, maldijo la cantidad exagerada de vino que había bebido esa noche y cerro los ojos, había pasado solo un cuarto de hora desde la llamada, pero la puerta de la entrada hizo el sonido de ser abierta, sonrio bajo el brazo y respiro profundo, le estaba subiendo la temperatura, se sentía sudar dentro de la ropa para dormir. Escucho los pasos rapidos, una maldicion y luego el sonido de un par de cosas cayendo de la mesita de centro, sonrio divertido, un minuto despues los pasos entraban a su habitacion.

-¿Te encuentras muy mal?- sintió la mano larga y deliciosamente fria sobre su frente

-Vomite un poco- se sincero mientras parpadeaba para ver mejor el rostro preocupado frente a él- Bebí de más

-Y luego te resfriaste- replico la voz con tono medio acongojado- Ire a preparar un té- lo sintió ponerse de pie y en un movimiento rapido le apreso por la muñeca-Esta bien Changmin, vuelvo en seguida- sonrio y aflojo el agarre poco a poco

-Gracias Hyung- su voz sono pastosa y debil, se hizo un ovillo en las mantas, por suerte no tenian nada para el día siguiente.

Changmin recordo cuando tenia cinco años y había pasado mas o menos un mes enfermo, había comenzado con un resfriado comun pero se había complicado hasta terminar con una infeccion en las vias respiratorias, paso días y días en una suerte de ensueño medio viviendo, medio agonizando, demasiado debil para ponerse en pie o comer algo que no fueran caldos o gelatinas de colores a las que solo les daba un par de mordiscos. Al final su madre le había llevado a un medico, que había revisado su cuerpo con calma para despues recetarle un monton de medicamentos e inyecciones que había estado recibiendo por tortuosas semanas, al final cuando se recupero tuvo una nocion completamente distinta del mundo. Fue en ese entonces que descubrio su amor por la musica.

Los sonidos que antes le parecian ordinarios adquirieron de pronto tonos nuevos, la vibracion de las cuerdas en los intrumentos le erizaba la piel, el retumbar de las percuciones se infiltraba en su piel hasta los huesos y las voces se transformaron en miles de millones de colores diferentes, colores vibrantes que le estremecian. Paso la mayor parte de su niñez con la oreja dormida pegada a la radio vieja de su padre, acallando el jaleo de sus hermanas pequeñas para oir mejor, buscando lugares solitarios y silenciosos donde la musica pudiera introducirse en él, cuando a los diez años su madre lo descubrio cantando detrás en el jardin sonrio complacida, una cosa llevo a otra y de alguna forma termino audiocionando para SME asi con trece años se preparaba para ser un idol.

Si miraba en retrospectiva Changmin le debia un monton de cosas a ese momento preciso en que siendo niño sus pulmones flaquearon, paso los siguientes dos años entrenando arduamente, con el temor constante de no lograrlo. Los primeros meses de su entrenamiento estuvo asustado, brincando en los pasillos cada que alguien le llamaba, almorzando solo en la azotea de la empresa u ocultandose en los armarios de limpieza, intimidado por sus compañeros, no que le hicieran algo malo pero al lado suyo él no era mas que un niño mimado de buena familia. La mayoria de los traines eran chicos venidos de provincia con una actitud demasiado ruda para su gusto o bien hijos de familias mucho mas ricas que la suya acostumbrados a tener el control de todo, Changmin se sentía perdido.

Paso noches enteras reconsiderando su decisión despues de casi seis meses seguia sintiendose un inutil, entonces junto el valor y fue donde el manager encargado de su unidad, camino con paso firme y estaba a un palmo de distancias de la puerta cuando esta se abrio de golpe, de ella salio un joven bajito y de ojos enormes, redondos. Changmin no cree en la suerte, pero si tuviera que hacer una excepcion seria esa, detrás del joven aparecio un Hyung con expresion contrariada, vio a Changmin y sonrio brevemente.

-Que bien ya se conocieron

-Yo no diria eso- espeto el chico bajito con voz monocorde que hizo sonreir al mas joven

-Calmate por favor Junsu- se limpio el sudor con un pañuelo de seda y lo guardo en la bolsa delantera del saco- ¡Oh! Bien ahí vienen los demas-Changmin se giro para ver tres jovenes que caminaban en su direccion los conocia de vista, hasta ahora no se había ocupado de generar relaciones pero sabia que todos tenian un telento bastante especial para la empresa.

Separo los labios para explicar que hacia ahí pero le fue imposible articular palabra pues el manager estaba hablando por telefono con alguien, explicaba con voz nerviosa que ya los tenia a todos y asentia con la cabeza como si el otro pudiera verlo, con una seña les hizo entrar a todos a la oficina, Junsu saludo a dos de los chicos y el otro solo se dejo caer en una silla tan palido como Changmin, los cinco permanecieron en incomodo silencio por al menos diez minutos más cuando el manager colgo el celular y tomo asiento detrás del escritorio

-Bien- los recorrio con la mirada ansiosa y sonrio- Esperaba que fuera mas especial pero dado que los señores Kim Junsu y Jung Yunho planean venir dia tras dia por aquí, lo hare ahora- los mencionados cruzaron una mirada sonriente, Changmin reparo en el joven alto, con semblante altivo y cabello desordenado, se sintió intimidado- Los cinco han sido seleccionados para el nuevo grupo estrella de la empresa, nuestra energia y esperanza esta en ustedes, de ahora en adelante trabajen muy duro por favor ¡Felicidades!- hubo un momento de autrdimiento general y luego sonrisas nerviosas, el mundo se hizo añicos a los pies de Shim.

Changmin quiso ponerse de pie gritar que estaban mal, que en realidad había ido a renunciar esa misma tarde y que pensandolo bien estaba contento con ser un simple estudiante de instituto, que su baile seguia siendo malo y su voz era aguda, molesta e infantil, pero se vio arrastrado a salones de ensayo, con horarios nuevos y rigidos entre las manos, con montones de hojas con canciones que tendria que comenzar a memorizar por que serian suyas. Tuvo que presentarse con torpeza ante sus nuevos compañeros, acomodar el golpe de que seria el maknae y que de ahora en adelante iria todos los dias de la semana por mas de seis horas al día, luego vino él. Su gran excepción, Jung Yunho le extendio la mano con terrorifica solemnidad, Changmin la tomo con cautela mientras escuchaba con quiza demasiada claridad las amenzas si es que renunciaba.

El ruido de Yunho moviendo trastos de aquí para alla en la cocina le reconfortaron, se puso de pie tambaleante, le dolia la cabeza y la sentía embotada, rebuzco en el armario medio mareado y tuvo que tomar aire cuando las nauseas se presentaron de nuevo, Yunho grito su nombre desde la cocina pero no respondio demasiado concentrado en rebuscar entre los cajones pulcramente ordenados hasta que dio con un desgastado jersey azul marino, se quito la camisa blanca humeda por el sudor y se coloco la prenda tiritando, fue a la cama donde se arrebujo entre las cobijas aspirando el aroma que desprendia la prenda, olia a su Hyung una mezcla de menta con fresa y algo más que no lograba identificar, cerro los ojos y escucho al mayor remover mas cajones en busca de tasas y medicina, reprimio una risa.

Los años como un grupo de cinco se sintieron para Changmin como una especie de ensueño, paso su adolescencia y lo ultimo de su niñez acostumbrandose a las camaras, las multitudes, los programas grabados por la madrugada y las entrevistas al inicio del dia cuando el sol todavia no sale, viajo y entreno, en consecuencia se convirtio en un adolescente introvertido y con problemas de identidad e inseguridades que hoy en día le resultan risorias, pero que en ese entonces consumian sus noches y dias, cuando tuvo que ir a Japón todo empeoro. La idea de dejarlo todo rondaba por su cabeza de nueva cuenta como un eco constante, que le consumia el sueño, se sentía solo y extraviado, sus Hyungs aunque le querian parecian poder sobrellevarlo todo con mayor naturalidad y parecian incapaces de comunicarse del todo con él, pues siempre terminaba por irse a su habitacion para estar solo y en silencio.

Cada noche se había convertido en una batalla contra la ansiedad, el dolor de estomago apenas le permitia retener lo que comia dentro, le costaba respirar y se cansaba de más durante los ensayos de nuevas coreografias, se estaba rompiendo. Fue por ese tiempo donde una especie de esfera cristalina comenzo a formarse en su pecho cerca de su corazón cada que veia a Yunho, pensaba en retrospectiva que había sido lo bastante estupido para no entender lo que sucedia, pero no se lamentaba por ello, si algo le había enseñado la vida era a armarse de paciencia, asi que mientras esa burbuja cristalina crecia Changmin seguia sin entender lo que sucedia en su interior cada que el lider del grupo se pasaba horas ensayando hasta alcanzar la prefección. Fue durante una tarde de otoño que la esfera estallo en miles de fragmetos pequeños que se le clavaron en el interior, lesionandolo sin que apenas entendiera nada.

Había estado soplando un fuerte viento toda la tarde cuando Yunho lo tomo por la muñeca y lo llevo con él a dar un paseo cerca de su edificio, se tumbaron en una banca rodeada por hojas caidas, de color amarillo o café dependiendo el estado de resequedad, llevaban vasos desechables en la mano, habian comprado un chocolate caliente con prisa en una de las maquinas de las tiendas cercanas y luego Yunho lo había guiado hasta alli, el mayor llevaba una bufanda negra y un sueter verde, le dio un trago al chocolate y sonrio, Changmin olfateo el suyo y luego bebio, no estaba mal.

-Estas creciendo mucho- dijo entonces el mayor mirandolo de reojo, el menor llevaba un cardigan azul marino que le quedaba corto de los brazos, se encogio de hombros- por cierto ¿No era eso mio hace algun tiempo?- Señalo la prenda con la cabeza

-¿Lo era?- Changmin bebio nervioso

-¿Eres tu el que roba mis prendas del armario?- se atraganto con el chocolate y tosio con fuerza, Yunho le palmeo la espalda con calma y sonrio- Esta bien, puedes tomar lo que quieras es solo que… luces agotado

-No, es decir, Hyung- tomo aire y apreto el vaso entre las manos con ansiedad, se dio animos- Me cuesta dormir, tu ropa es calida

-¿Robas mi ropa para dormir? – balbuceo cosas sin sentido pero termino por asentir con las orejas rojas y el rostro bajo, Yunho rio con un matiz de ternura en la voz que le provoco escalofrios, luego lo sintió rodearle los hombros con un brazo y un calor desconocido le subio al cuerpo, la esfera de cristal en su pecho reboto entre sus costillas hasta su estomago- Necesito que estes bien Changmin

-¿Si?- se atrevio a mirarlo entre las pestañas con nerviosismo, Yunho estaba ahí mas cerca de lo que había estado en un año, con una sonrisa calida, Changmin quizo ronronear como un gato pero termino por safarse del agarre- ¿Por qué Hyung? ¿Soy importante? Es decir…

-De todos los miembros tu eres el que mas falta me hace- se sintió sonrojar y tuvo ganas de arrojarle el vaso hirviendo al lider en la cara- Cuando te veo trabajar tan duro recuerdo al niño tembloroso que conoci

-¿Eso que?

-Pienso que ese niño va dejando de temblar y cuando lo haga,cuando ya no tiemble sera increible, entonces cuando eso pase yo quiero estar junto a él, verte trabajar me hace pensar que yo tambien puedo hacerlo- el menor dejo salir el aire acumulado que se interpuso entre ambos por un segundo en forma de vaho

-No digas esas cosas- dijo sin poder reprimir la sonrisa, la burbuja en su interior se había detenido en medio de su garganta apretandola como un nudo-Si Jaejoong te escucha se va a enfadar- Yunho sonrio y se aparto de su lado con una mirada brillante, la burbuja le apreto mas la garganta al menor

-Pareces una fan- replico medio en broma

-Pero sabemos que no son solo historias de las fans ¿verdad?- fue el turno de Yunho de balbucear sin sentido, fue entonces que Changmin lo supo, en medio de todas esas hojas cayendo y con el viento azotandole la cara, Yunho y Jaejoong habian llevado la fantasia un nivel mas allá, la burbuja se revento.

Los cristales en su garganta se dispararon en todas direcciones clavandose por dentro, como finos vidrios que le complicaban respirar, no entendio en ese momento lo que sucedia, pero un sentimiento de molestia le acompaño desde entonces, cuando Yunho le pidio que volvieran obedecio. Desde entonces como si una venda se hubiera caido de sus ojos Changmin podia ver todo lo que antes le pasaba inadvertido, la forma en que Jae cuidaba del lider acomodando su cabello, arreglandole la ropa, tomando su mano bajo la mesa de reuniones o la forma en la que Yunho siempre jugueteaba a su alrededor mientras cocinaba o veian TV todo se le revelo de forma rapida y dolorosa, los cristales se convirtieron en polvo venenoso que le lastimaba por dentro, como arena raspondose contra su interior, lijando su corazón y sangrandolo poco a poco, tampoco quizo indagar en ello, asi que solo opto por dejar de robar la ropa del lider y se conteto con las pocas prendas que había ido acumulando durante ese tiempo, mandando a un rincon lo que fuera que sentía.

El ultimo año de la relacion entre Yunho y Jaejoong fue para Changmin una especie de cuarto oscuro, la ruptura se dio un año y medio antes de la demanda, pero para ese momento la convivencia entre los mayores se estaba volviendo insoportable, Changmin había llamado a su relación – Una ridiculez – adjetivo que le habia valido una semana de malas miradas por parte de Jae y un sermon del lado de Yunho, que termino por hacer que el polvo que rondaba por su interior se solidificara en una roca negra como el carbon. El lider lo había increpado en el pasillo despues de un ensayo y con voz seria había dejado clara su moestia

-No solo lastimaste a Jaejoong si no tambien a mi- los ojos de Shim se habian abierto como platos, hasta entonces el mayor siempre le había permitido ser un poco infantil y salirse con la suya de vez en cuando, pero ahora le hablaba de forma seca y firme, estaba sufriendo y Changmin solo pudo sentir la rabia sorda acrecentar esa piedra negra en su interior

-No soy un niño- había replicado en un inutil intento de defensa

-Entonces deja de actuar como uno- había sentenciado el lider para despues darse la vuelta y volver al salon de ensayos.

El menor paso las siguientes semanas tratando de conciliarse consigo mismo, pidio disculpas a sus Hyungs, pero cuando a la semana siguiente vio a Yunho sonreir abiertamente a su ex pareja la piedra en su interior peso aun más. Changmin entro a casa, rebuzco en el armario y saco todo lo que no era suyo del interior, luego lo boto enfrente del cuarto del lider y volvio a su habitacion con frio, se acurruco entre las colchas con los ojos muy abiertos y la piedra en su garganta, reprimio las lagrimas y por primera vez se planteo la idea de querer a Yunho, de quererlo como algo más que un Hyung –Quiero todo lo que no es mio- penso con dolor, luego se dejo sumir en la oscuridad de sus sentimientos recien descubiertos, sofocandose hasta que se durmio.

Changmin salio de sus recuerdos cuando la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y Yunho entro con una bandeja entre las manos, llevaba una tasa de té que humeaba y pastillas al lado, la puso a un costado y ayudo a Changmin a incorporarse mejor, le paso la mano de nuevo por la frente, luego le sonrio con cariño y le acomodo las cobijas, su mirada se detuvo en el sueter azul que portaba el menor, sonrio con los ojos brillantes.

-Aun conservas eso

-Viejos habitos Hyung- replico el menor mientras palmeba el colchon a su lado, Yunho se metio bajo las cobijas y él se acerco la taza a las manos

-Toma la medicina

-Que asco- Yunho rio a su lado y él tomo la medicina con resignacion, le dio un trago largo al té estaba muy caliente y dulce, como Hyung penso de manera inconsciente, se recosto contra el torso del mayor suspirando

-¿Quieres algo más?

-Estaba recordando la vez que te bote toda la ropa en el pasillo- Yunho sonrio con nostalgia – Luego de una semana viniste a mi recamara y me entregaste un sueter negro muy grueso, habías visto mis ojeras, dijiste que tenias demasiada ropa y un monton de tonterias, luego te fuiste, yo estaba muy feliz

-Pense que había sido duro contigo

-La primera vez que te vi luego de la demanda llevabas ese mismo sueter, estabas horrible, tenias no se cuanto bebiendo y te negabas a abrirme la puerta

-Lo siento- replico el mayor con pesar verdadero en la voz

-No, esta bien, es decir si nada de eso hubiera pasado…- Changmin le dio un nuevo trago al té- ¿Cómo pudo llevarnos tanto tiempo Hyung?

-Siempre te vi como un niño Changmin, hasta que casi rompiste la puerta a puñetazos

-Llevabas semanas en la habitacion, tenia que hacer algo

-Estaba destrozado, estaba roto y tu tomaste los pedazos para volver a contruir ¿No es asi?

-Soy un maniatico del orden, no podia verte asi- replico con simplesa el mas joven mientras bebia mas té, de pronto demasiado intimidado y avergonzado para sostenerle la mirada al mayor

-Gracias- los brazos de Yunho rodeandole por la espalda le reconfortan, sus manos sobre su regazo y la mejilla escondida entre su cuello, Changmin se acomoda mejor entre sus brazos mientras cierra los ojos, dejandose rodear por la masa de calidez que es Jung Yunho.

El redubut como duo había sido por mucho lo mas duro para ambos, habian tenido que trabajar el doble o el triple, no solo sobre el escenario si no en su relación, por ese entonces Changmin se sentía tan herido que apenas podia sentir empatia por su Hyung, pensaba que Yunho solo lloraba a su relacion perdida mientras que por su lado la vida se desmoronaba a pedazos, aun asi se tomo su tiempo, busco a Jung y lo obligo a levantarse e ir al trabajo. Los primeros meses fueron tan tensos que temio no solo por su carrera artistica si no por su relacion como dos seres humanos, Changmin se había conseguido una novia, una chica que le cuidaba y queria alguien con quien podia compartir un futuro apasible, Yunho se limitaba a actuar como un automata, que trabajaba y se movia pero sin estar realmente consciente de ello.

Estaba pensando de nuevo en dejarlo todo, al final de cuentas no se sentía util, ni necesario para nada cuando de nuevo su Hyung ataco, la piedra en su interior se volvio arena humeda que se redujo a un montoncito pequeño en un rincon. Fue a casi un mes de volver a pisar los escenarios, Changmin le había pedido a Yunho que evitara visitarlo mientras hacia actividades en el extangero, estaba molesto y dolorido, ademas la presencia de su Hyung junto a su ahora novia lo ponia incomodo, lo que le hacia sentir todavia mas estupido, pues si alguien jamas iba a enamorarse de él era Jung Yunho, mucho menos ahora que apenas se curaba de una herida profunda.

Como de costumbre su Hyung solo hizo lo que le vino en gana e irrumpio en sus filmaciones, Changmin hizo un drama pero en el fondo se sintió como cuando el lider le cumplia pequeños caprichos siendo aun muy niño, asi que lo recibio en el camerino y hablaron largo y tendido, Yunho le pidio disculpas por su comportamiento erratico y le regalo una botella carisima de vino que hizo que sus ojos brillaran como los de un niño con juguete nuevo, luego lo invito a cenar a un lugar exclusivo y termino llevandolo hasta su hotel donde lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fiereza. Se miraron a los ojos por un par de minutos, en el umbral de la habitacion de Changmin, demasiado ausentes e intrigados por lo que se comenzaba a formar a su alrededor – Estoy muy roto- había dicho Yunho muy cerca de su oido izquierdo causandole escalofrios –Por favor, quedate- había suplicado mientras sus brazos le apresaban y todo dentro de Shim se volvía polvo.

Changmin había asentido con la cabeza mientras enredaba las hebras del cabello de Yunho entre sus dedos- Demasiado intimo- penso olfateando con sutileza, no le importo, cerro los ojos y exhalo en el cuello de su Hyung el tiempo se volvio elastico, si permanecio en esa posicion una hora o un minuto no lo supo, solo fue consciente de la realidad cuando su celular timbro con estruendo entre sus bolsillos, le pidio disculpas a su Hyung con la mirada y atendio, era su novia, había olvidado por completo que tenian una cita. En ese instante lo supo, pero decidio engañarser por un rato más, alargo su relacion lo mas que pudo, hasta que la chica con un monton de lagrimas en los ojos lo corrio de su apartamento gritandole que si amaba a alguien más debio ser honesto antes.

Para Shim no había sido una revelacion escandalosa, pero aun asi no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido por las palabras de su ex novia, de alguna manera aun cuando el nunca hacia ningun comentario ella lo había notado, que su corazón ya pertenecia a alguien más y de pronto Changmin se sintió como quien ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de algo por muchisimo tiempo, esa noche llamo a Kyuhyun y bebio hasta quedarse dormido, consciente de que toda su vida había estado orbitando cada vez más cerca de Yunho pero siendo incapaz de tocarlo, se deprimio. Un mes despues volvieron como un duo con más éxito del esperado y su vida volvio a encausarse, una tarde el lider le había preguntado como quien no quiere la cosa por la chica con la que salia y Changmin había respondido con simpleza que estaba soltero de nuevo, algo en los ojos de Yunho brillo y el más joven trago saliva ansioso –Cada vez mas cerca- penso y se imagino como dos imanes acercandose irremediablemente.

Los siguientes años fueron de consolidacion para Changmin y de recuperacion para Yunho, el menor estaba más seguro conforme pasaban los días que si su corazón seguia latiendo era por que su Hyung estaba ahí, por su lado Jung se comenzo a desempolvar como quien descubre las bases debajo de los escombros, comenzo a restaurar cada pedazo de si mismo, siempre al lado de Shim Changmin, tomandose su tiempo y su espacio, como un arquelogo que redescubre en las ruinas algo que fue muy bello antaño. Entonces comenzo a adquirir consciencia del hombre que se paraba a su lado, ya no un niño tembloroso, si no un hombre que le extendia la mano y le ayudaba a andar entre las sombras, Yunho vio directo a la luz y comenzo a seguirla. De manera paulatina los gestos que antes apenas notaba en Shim fueron adquiriendo relevancia historica para su mente, volvio a sentir amor.

Estaban por cumplir diez años como grupo, pronto marcharian al ejercito y Jung Yunho se ahogaba, por primera vez compartia una emocion identica con Changmin, hacia al menos dos años que venia creciendo ese sentimiento en su interior, como un jardin seco que de pronto es regado de nueva cuenta y comienza a florecer, se descubrio perdido entre las formas del cuerpo del menor cuando se movia por el escenario, en la candides de su voz cada que le susurraba algo al oido a la mitad de una reunion y entonces él tenia que concentrarse para escuchar el mensaje y no pensar en sus labios tan carca de su piel. Descubrio que Changmin aun robaba su ropa una tarde de verano cuando volvieron a Japon y el menor fue a hacerle compañía en la sala, llevaba una sudadera negra deslavada que si mal no recordaba Yunho había sido suya hasta hace poco, le sonrio como un idiota al mas joven mientras comentaba lo obvio a Chagmin que se limito a soltar una carcajada y beber cerveza a su lado.

Era como la electricidad, como una descarga de miles de voltios lo que se porducia cada vez que por error o de manera deliberada sus cuepos se tocaban, Yunho sentía una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo y el menor se limitaba a estremecerse como quien tiembla de frio. Las manos de Yunho se movian desobedeciendo a su cerebro y de pronto jugueteaban con las del mas joven o se posaban sobre sus muslos dejando caricias que siempre hacian que los labios de Changmin temblaran, Yunho se pregunto varias veces que pasaria si a mitad de una entrevista como la que realizaban en ese momento dejara subir sus manos un poco mas por los largos muslos, como si le leyera la mente el mas joven le dio un manotazo y sonrio. Se trataba de un juego de estira y afloja que se había venido formando desde hace años pero en el que apenas participaban los dos de manera consciente.

Para Changmin todo había seguido un orden más o menos natural, desde que eran solo los dos las cosas entre Yunho y él se habian venido desarrollando con una naturalidad que le asustaba, poco a poco el amarre que tenia preso a su Hyung en el pasado fue aflojandose permitiendole sentir nuevas cosas, comenzo como un simple cumplido y fue evolucionando hasta que el mayor termino por llamarlo – Mi hogar y quiero que sea parte de mi- en una entrevista ante miles de expectadores, Changmin no se queria ni imaginar el monton de ideas que elocubrarian las fans a partir de ese momento respecto a los dos. A veces el menor se sentía abrumado, acobardado y confundido, se preguntaba con frecuencia si ese sentimiento adolescente realmente se había desarrollado y complejizado a la par del de Yunho, pero entonces se descubria mirando de reojo a su compañero, estrechando su mano con rapidez y discrecion, olfateando su hombro o simplemente sonriendole a la distancia y pensaba que lo que fuera que sentiera por él iba mas alla de las palabras.

Changmin dio un respingo en la cama y choco contra el pecho de Yunho que a la vez desperto sobresaltado. Había estado recordando hasta quedarse dormido pero había despertado a causa de la intensidad de emociones que se le habian arremolinado en el interior, el mayor se asomo sobre su hombro con cautela medio adormilado, Shim se sintió levemente culpable era la segunda vez en la madrugada que le despertaba de improviso, se separo del agarre de los brazos de Yunho y le recosto en el colchon de forma adecuada, luego se dejo caer a su lado con delicadeza y el mayor rodeo su cintura con naturalidad.

-¿Aun te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame al manager?

-¡Oh no!- exclamo divertido dandose la vuelta para sonreirle al mayor-Solo seguia recordando

-Que lindo, pero deberias dormir y descansar

-Crei que el amargado era yo- replico sonriendo a la par que colocaba la mano izquierda en la mejilla de su Hyung , Yunho parpadeo lentamente y sonrio

-¿Qué estabas recordando?

-Cuando te fuiste al ejercito

-Hum- se llevo un dedo a los labios pensativo- Me ayudaste ha hacer el equipaje

-Estaba muy asustado, ese día bebi mucho

-Te quedaste dormido en el sofa y tuve que carcargarte al colchon- Changmin rio divertido y Yunho deposito un beso inocente en sus pestañas- Me gritaste que no me fuera a enamorar y luego te quedaste dormido- el menor se rio mas fuerte

-Estaba realmente deprimido y asustado

-Llegue tarde al día siguiente- Changmin sonrio sonrojado.

El dia que Yunho se fue al ejercito el menor desperto con la cabeza embotada, alarmado miro a su alrededor asumiendo el riesgo de marearse y vomitar todo, el colchon estaba vacio salvo por él no había rastro de que nadie mas hubiera dormido ahí, fue a la sala de estar pero tambien estaba vacia, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzo a sentir que la ira le nublaba la cabeza, iba a matar a Jung Yunho cuando lo viera, mejor aun ¡No lo visitaria en el ejercito jamas! ¿Cómo se atrevia a irse sin avisarle? No es que tuviera la obligacion pero carajo, un poquito de amabilidad. Changmin fue a servirse agua fria, bebio el vaso entero casi de un trago y comenzo a resignarse con amargura, ahora queria llorar, se sintió como un idiota, entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrio y Yunho aparecio en la sala, Changmin se puso de pie con un solo movimiento

-Escucha tengo prisa- hablo rapidamente el mayor- El manager estara aquí en un par de minutos, te traje esto, bebelo- le dio un par de jugos y bebidas hidratantes- Tengo que irme ¿Entiendes Changmin? – el mas joven asintio abrumado

-Crei que te habias marchado ya- dijo entonces con voz temblorosa, apresando a Yunho con fuerza

-Sera rapido, dos años pasan volando y…

-Te quiero Hyung- le interrumpio, un claxon sono abajo, Yunho miro su reloj y clavo su mirada en el menor que le devolvio la propia sobre las largas pestañas, el mayor suspiro

-Maldita sea Shim Changmin- entonces el mayor lo beso, acorto las distancias con un movimiento fluido y practico, le beso con pasion, tanta que el menor creyo que había dejado de respirar, aturdido y emocionado el mas joven le devolvio el contacto, había esperado tanto por eso.

El polvo en su interior se disolvio en una lluvia liviana que le lavo el alma, todos los años de angustia se redujeron a nada, solo existia ese estupido pedazo de alfombra y Yunho, su Hyung besandolo con pasion, curandolo de la soledad que no sabia que tenia, el olor de Yunho recien duchado y el viento entrando por la ventana despeinandolo, los labios y las manos de Yunho en sus hombros sosteniendolo como si se pudiera derretir y escurrir entre sus dedos, el claxon de nuevo, una nueva mueca de disgusto por parte del mayor

-Escucha es tarde, hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva- un beso mas breve y cariñoso, el asintiendo en silencio como un buen niño, despues el sonido de la puerta cerrandose y la calidez en su interior, extendiendose por todo su cuerpo.

Yunho le arropa de nuevo en el colchon y deposita un beso breve en sus labios, Changmin suspira complacido, mientras se deja llevar por los besos esporadicos repartidos en su rostro, abre los ojos y se encuentra con los ojos avellanados del lider clavados en sus facciones, no puede evitar el sonrojo, Yunho le vuelve a tomar la temperatura con el dorso de la mano y sonrie un poco más relajado. Luego le besa de nuevo con renovada energia, Changmin siente los labios de Yunho bajar por su barbilla hasta su cuello, se estremese cuando dejan un beso profundo sobre su piel, jadea debilmente y juguetea con el cabello de Jung entre sus dedos cuando su Hyung llega a sus claviculas y muerde con delicadeza. Cierra los ojos y libera el aire en un suspiro de pleno placer, el mayor se detiene un momento y vuelve a sus labios, lo besa con parsimonia, Chagmin se siente enloquecer en alguna parte dentro de su cabeza y se entrega al contacto, abre la boca y permite que Yunho juguete tanto como quiera con su lengua, ahoga los gemidos, se abraza con fuerza al cuello del mayor.

Siente cada caricia con demasiada intensidad, guia una mano del mayor a sus labios y la besa, introduce un dedo y luego otro en su boca Jung reprime un gemido, ambos se miran a los ojos, desde que Changmin descubrio la debilidad de Yunho por sus ojos no aparta la mirada en ningun momento. El mayor retira la mano de los labios de Changmin y se esfuerza por retroceder, tiene una mirada oscura llena de deseo que a Shim le asusta tanto como le complace, siente a su Hyung bajar por su abdomen con besos humedos que le erizan la piel, baja la mirada y gime cuando descubre a Yunho besando cerca de su pelvis, sabe lo que viene y tiembla por la anticipacion. Se ve desprovisto de la parte inferior de su ropa, siene frio por un par de segundos hasta que la calida mano de Jung cubre su ereccion.

-Hyung- gime tratando de no cerrar los ojos y Yunho baja con agilidad hasta que su boca cubre su extension, grita sin poder controlarse, esta temblando- ¿Qué? ¡Ah!- siente los dedos de Yunho abrirse paso en su entrada, lo hace con brusquedad, con deliberada ferocidad que le provoca retorcerse y morder su antebrazo demasiado avergonzado pero sin posibilidad de contenerse- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Tu Yunho- no sabe que quiere decir pero el mayor parece entender por que se detiene un minuto, luego va a sus labios y lo besa con esa pasion que podria quemarlo todo, Changmin continua retorciendose en el colchon

-Vas a terminar Chagdoll

-No me llames asi cuando ¡Ah!- lo mira con furia, cuando sus dedos vuelven a moverse con fuerza, siente su otra mano acariciando su pene y sus labios besandolo, no puede respirar, va a morir ahogado, va a morir de placer, patalea, gime contra la boca del mayor y su cuerpo se sacude con movimientos violentos, ve todo en blanco y siente como expulsa el semen sobre la mano de su Hyung.

Yunho continua besandolo ahora con ternura, como si fuera miel, Changmin se aparta y esconde el rostro recobrando la respiracion contra su cuello, luego el lider se aparta para extenderse al otro lado de la cama, el menor repara en que su pantalon aun esta abultado y dirige la mano a él pero Jung lo detiene con un movimiento rapido, Shim lo observa dubitativo pero no encuentra nada malo en la mirada del mayor, solo un monton de cariño que le quema y le sonroja

-Estas enfermo, esta bien asi

-¿Qué?- abre los ojos de par y par y luego se carcajea- Jung Yunho es todo un caballero- replica mordaz y el lider le da un golpecito en la mejilla, tiene la mano aun sucia y Changmin hace una mueca- ¡Limpiate Hyung!- es el turno de Yunho de reir

-Eres muy remilgoso

-Eres asqueroso- sin embargo le da un beso en los labios, muy breve y calido, luego vuelve a mirar la entrepierna del lider- ¿Estas seguro? Por que conozco a alguien que querria estar ahí- a Yunho se le suben los colores y lo manda a callar

-¿Siempre has sido asi o ir al ejercito te torcio algo?

-El unico que me torcio fuiste tu- replico aun sonriente

-Suficiente, ire al baño-contesto Yunho aun medio sonriente fingiendose ofendido, luego se puso en pie y camino a la puerta de la habitacion

-Bueno, si necesitas una mano- Grito Changmin a la par que le giñaba un ojo antes de acomodarse la ropa y suspirar, el mayor salio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

Changmin miro el reloj a su costado las cuatro y media de la mañana, se quito la culpa con un movimiento de hombros, sabia que su Hyung disfrutaba tanto como él esos momentos y muy en el fondo su parte cuerda agradecio que Yunho fuera un poco mas prudente que él, ya estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio otra vez, se acomodo en su lado de la cama, cerro los ojos relajado por el reciente orgasmo. Todo olia a Yunho y el no podia sentirse mas relajado.

Cuando se reunieron por fin despues del ejercito fue que su relacion se afianzo. Changmin había pasado el primer día anhelante, por Yunho quien solo había escrito un mensaje escueto felicitandolo por su regreso, con lo que el menor no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, era cierto que no habian pasado tanto tiempo sin verse como creyeron al inicio, pues se había visitado en cada oportunidad que tenian pero durante esos dos años no habian tenido ningun tipo de contacto que no se considerara puramente amistoso y las palabras de Yunho antes de irse solo resonaban en la cabeza de Shim Changmin- Hablaremos cuando vuelva- había dicho y Jung Yunho era un hombre de palabra, por eso él había creido ciegamente, pero al final de cuentas era solo un ser humano y la ansiedad lo carcomia por dentro.

Al dia siguiente tuvieron tanto trabajo que fue imposible hablar a solas y aunque Changmin trato de guardar las apariencias termino por decir cosas cada una mas vergonzosa que la otra en la conferencia de prensa, aun con eso Yunho parecia no darse por enterado de que sus sentimientos aun seguian vigentes y tenian algo pendiente, por eso al dia siguiente despues de la respectiva conferencia en Japon el menor se armo de valor, como cuando el mayor estaba por partir al ejercito y le increpo. Estaban en mitad de una fiesta de bienvenida, Jung estaba rodeado de personas en una esquina de la sala, el manager que parecia consciente de que algo sucedia ahí lo miro alarmado cuando se abrio paso hasta el mayo pero no le importo, solo lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y lo llevo consigo, escucho a su Hyung disculparse apresuradamente pero no detuvo su andar hasta que estuvo lo bastante lejos, en su suit, justo arriba de la recepcion.

-¿Qué diablos Changminnie?- el menor se mordio un labio y tomo aire, luego abrazo a Yunho con fuerza, tomandolo por sorpresa, el lider reacciono un par de minutos despues- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Teniamos algo pendiente- Sintió el cuerpo del mayor tensarse en su agarre, luego como las manos fuertes lo suejetaban por los hombros y lo apartaban, temio lo peor

-Eres muy necio- exclamo el mayor medio enternecido- Queria esperar a tener un descanso o algo asi, teniamos que hacerlo especial y…

-Me importa un cuerno- le interrumpio- Y un carajo ya espere suficiente tiempo- espeto el menor con la respiracion acelerada, nervioso, vulnerable

-Estas muy guapo cuando te pones asi- dijo Yunho lo que solo le valio un empujon por parte de Changmin- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Eres idiota- replico enfadado, conteniendo la histeria y los nervios

-Changminnie- le sintió atraerlo por la cintura y luego sus manos alrededor de su rostro, desvio la mirada avergonzado y molesto- Mi Changmin- dijo Yunho con lentitud- El amor de mi vida, Shim Changmin- Sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y quiso apartarse, pero el mayor se lo impidio, había esperado tantas cosas, un beso habria bastado para dejarlo feliz pero Yunho siempre tenia que superar las expectativas, asi que ahí estaba como un adolescente lloriqueando por que alguien lo ama

-Te amo Hyung- dijo con voz bajita y ahogada por las lagrimas, se sintió temblar, siempre le había costado expresarse y ahora estaba sobre exponiendose

-Y yo a ti- entonces Yunho lo beso, lo hizo con calma como si quisiera compensar el beso veloz que le había dado ya hacia dos años, como si tratara de recuperar todos los que no le había dado hasta entonces y Changmin enloquecio, arrastro a Jung hasta la recamara y se entrego.

Shim Changmin se jactaba de ser muy bueno en la cama, todas sus amantes anteriores y alguno que otro chico podrian ir a reafirmarlo sin ningun inconveniente, pero durante esa noche se volvio a sentir como el chico de diecisiete años que descubrio que queria a Jung Yunho en medio de una tarde de otoño con el frio calandole hasta los huesos, fue el Changmin de veintidos años que se murio de vergüenza cuando Yunho le vio con un estupido disfraz de reno y le tomo fotos para colocar sobre la repisa, fue él chico de veinticinco inmaduro que boto la ropa de su Hyung a la entrada de su recamara y trato de negar el inmenso amor que en ese entonces ya tenia por él, se convirtio en el niño que maduro de golpe y porrazo para levantar a Yunho de las cenizas, se volvio el amante que espera despues de un largo viaje y finalmente fue el ser mas puro temblando entre los brazos de un hombre al que había amado sospechaba desde antes de nacer.

Sintió en cada caricia que cada dia y cada paso en su vida, desde enfermarse a los cinco años hasta ese momento cobraban relevancia y tenian sentido, sintió como si al fin terminara de armar un rompecabezas que hacia rato venia armando y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de su Hyung a mitad de una embestida particularmente placentera supo que Yunho tambien lo sentía. Dejo que Jung Yunho tocara, besara y mordiera lo que quisiera, fue carne de cañon, no le importo si había marcas o si se le rompia la cadera, solo dejo que su Hyung hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, permitio que le penetrara con brusquedad y que le besara los omoplatos con ternura, dejo que mordisqueara su cuello, que enterrara sus manos y arañara sus muslos. Cuando Yunho quizo que lo montara lo hizo sin rechistar gimiendo muy alto en su oido, repitiendo su nombre como un rezo, retorciendose contra su pecho, importandole muy poco si sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el hotel o si se quedaba afonico a un dia de volver a cantar.

No dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama para descansar hasta muy entrada la madrugada, estaba sudado y pegajoso por todos lados, lo mismo su Hyung pero no le importo, ni siquiera siendo un maniatico de la limpieza como lo era, solo se dejo caer en el pecho desnudo del mayor para recuperar resuello y se durmio casi al instante con los calidos brazos de Yunho alrededor de su cintura. A la mañana siguiente se desperto con dificutad, tenia el cuerpo entumecido y el mayor no dejaba de sonrojarse cada que el manager le preguntaba al menor por que estaba tan cansado, Changmin se invento que había bebido demasiado y dormido mal para que le dejara en paz y despues había sonreido con complicidad al mayor que le había devuleto una sonrisa igual de brillante.

Cuando Yunho volvio a la habitacion Changmin aun estaba medio despierto, aunque con los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas cubriendo la piel sonrojada, los labios medio abiertos y rojos por el reciente encuentro, el corazón del mayor latio con tal bruquedad que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, se recosto a su lado y le rodeo con un brazo, el menor se acomodo como de costumbre contra su pecho, deposito un beso en la nuca del mas joven y lo escucho balbucear, sonrio. Para ser justos Jung Yunho jamas había amado a nadie como a Shim Changmin en su vida y le parecia increible que tuvieran que pasar casi doce años para notarlo y al menos quince para concretarlo pero ¿Acaso no eran asi las mejores historias de amor?

Sabia que Changmin rodaria los ojos si él decia algo asi, pero en el fondo estaba convencido de que tambien lo creia asi, habian tenido que pasar por un monton de locuras en la vida para poder llegar a donde estaban ahora, contrario a Changmin, Jung Yunho cree en la suerte y sabe que lo suyo con el menor definitivamente tiene que ver con ella y aunque a veces se entristece por todos los años de amor que le debe al mas joven recobra el animo y hace acopio de toda la pasion por la que es conocido para amar a Shim Changmin.

 

 

 


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra escena cotidiana :)

Trying.

 

La luz de luna se cuela por las cortinas medio corridas, cae en finos rayos recortando la silueta de Yunho que se apoya contra el resquicio de la ventana, tiene el cabello desordenado y lleva la ropa mas desgastada del armario, una amplia playera negra a juego con pantalones grises, sus pies están descalzos, su cuerpo se inclina fuera de la ventana. Changmin le observa desde la puerta de la habitación mientras se descalza, sonríe de lado cuando ve los zapatos mal acomodados, los mueve con el pie derecho y le resta importancia con un suspiro.

El menor se tarda un buen rato en comenzar a andar en su dirección, cuando lo hace sus pasos son vacilantes, al final se coloca al costado de su Hyung que le mira de reojo. Changmin fija sus ojos en la noche, apenas hay luna pero el cielo esta despejado, hace algo de frio y aspira el aire con olor a invierno, Yunho le toma la mano con delicadeza y él envuelve sus dedos alrededor de los del otro, miran en silencio por un par de minutos más hasta que Shim le lleva al sofa de la suite con lentitud. Empuja a Jung por los hombros hasta que el mayor cae sobre el mueble, luego Changmin se inclina y le besa.

Va a la barra y sirve dos copas de vino espumoso, esta helado, se bebe la primera copa de un trago apresurado, Yunho le observa desde su lugar medio desconcertado, Changmin vuelve a servirse y toma asiento a su lado, el mayor toma la copa que le extiende el mas joven y le da un sorbo. El menor vuelve a besarlo, es un beso húmedo, Yunho siente que Changmin quiere bebérselo y la idea le causa gracia, se separa para reir, es el turno del mas joven de darle una mirada desconcertada pero el solo niega con la cabeza y bebe otro sorbo de vino

-¿Por qué brindamos?- pregunta con alegria

-No soy perfecto- replica Changmin y Yunho se carcajea

-¡Oh! ¿No lo eres? – bromea con cariño

-No soy perfecto- repite Changmin seriamente y su Hyung comienza a preocuparse por que algo ande mal en la cabeza del menor, va a decir algo cuando Shim lo calla con un ademan- Soy un maniático del orden, fui un niño malcriado cuando estábamos los cinco, nunca supe lo que era tener hambre o frio al contrario tuyo, era egoista, cuando fuimos solo los dos no soportaba que fumaras ni cuando estabas estresado, no me gusta que botes la ropa por todos lados, que laves y no seques los trastos, odio que seas tan gentil con todos los demás que no son yo, nunca supe expresar mis sentimientos reales por ti, te aleje y me queje, evite tus abrazos e hice como que no oía tus halagos y para colmo me tomo casi ocho años admitir que estaba enamorado de ti y uno más besarte, creo que no lo habria hecho si no te vas al ejercito…Me pongo triste sin motivos, se que soy una persona difícil

-Changdoll no… - de nuevo lo cayo colocando su mano izquierda sobre sus labios

-No soy perfecto- dijo el mas joven para después humedecer sus labios y alzar la copa ante Yunho que le observa con gesto torcido

-¿De verdad quieres brindar por eso?

-No soy perfecto- obligo a Jung a alzar su copa- Pero lo intento, de verdad lo intento, gracias a ti, quiero brindar por ti

-¿Por mi?

-Por no rendirte conmigo- replico sonriente

-¡Nunca hay que rendirnos Changmin!- replica Yunho con entusiasmo a la par que choca su copa contra la de su compañero, beben casi todo de un trago y Shim esta sonriendo todavia cuando el mayor le besa con la pasion que le caracteriza.

Al cabo de un rato su Hyung ya ha botado la copa en algún lado cercano al sofa y esta quitandole la ropa desordenadamente, Changmin tiene un momento para mortificarse por el desastre pero se le borra cuando Yunho vuleve a besarlo, al final de cuentas no es perfecto, pero a quien le podría importar justo ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es algo ñoña pero tenia que escribirla por que destilan miel.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les agradara este fic lo hice con cariño y por que los dos andan con todo :P  
> no podia dejarlo pasar, en fin espero comenten algo, por que me alimento de sus animos.  
> igual gracias por leerme ^^


End file.
